Untitled
by BunnyLove87
Summary: After the battle with Chaos Usagi is reborn as a child. To prevent Chaos from finding her in her vulnerable state, Pluto places her in the care of Tsunade. Now, years later, Usagi meets up with Naruto and co and insanity and drama insues. R
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter 1

The battle was done…She had prevailed over evil yet again with the help of her friends. The balance had been restored for now…with the destruction of Chaos' shell of Galaxia and the self-sacrifice of the princess.

'It's not over yet.' Setsuna thought as she cradled the baby that contained the soul of Princess Serenity. Even though Usagi had taken in the powers of all her friends to become Cosmos to defeat Chaos, when the battle was over Setsuna and the rest had awoken to the sounds of a baby's cries and lying not far from them was an infant Usagi. The Sailors could only stare speechless as Usagi had continued to wail. It wasn't until Setsuna had picked up the infant had the sailors broken out of their stupor. Questions soared between them that no one had the answers to. Eyes trained onto the time soldier who merely shook her head.

"There was no telling how or why this happened. I never saw this future. My only guess is that it isn't quite time for Cosmos to reign or that Usagi isn't ready yet. This…This wasn't our final battle after all. Chaos is still out there. He will return." Setsuna said in her quiet tone.

"How can you know that if this is a Future that even you haven't seen?" Makoto asked solemnly.

"Because Usagi is Serenity and since Serenity is destined to become Cosmos…Chaos' opposite and eternal enemy. He will always return to fight her until she is able to fully control him. Am I right?" Michiru asked. Setsuna nodded and looked down at the infant princess in her arms.

"Chaos certainly took a beating but he isn't gone. It's safe to say with Usagi in her current state that he might be able to reestablish himself before Usagi is ready for him again." Ami said.

"In other words she's in danger. But how can we protect her and fight off Chaos?" Makoto asked.

"We won't... we'll hide her." Haruka said gazing softly at the small bundle.

"But where? There's nowhere in the universe that's safe from chaos especially without Usagi to fight him off." Mina asked.

"We won't be hiding her in this universe." Setsuna said slowly rising.

"What? I don't get it. How can we get to another universe?" Mina asked again.

"That's just it…we can't go with her. We have to stay as far away from the hime-sama as possible while keeping Chaos busied ourselves. At least until she's ready." Setsuna stated as she tapped the time key on the ground and watched the Gates of time appeared.

"Stay away?! That's insane! What if something happens to her and we're not there? She can't protect herself right now!" Rei shouted. Mina gently placed a comforting hand on the fire senshi's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"I realize this. That's why we're sending her somewhere where she can learn to protect herself." Setsuna said. All the while channeling her energy to the gates, They needed to be quick before someone noticed.

"But she's still so young. Can't we wait until she's a little older? Then we can play with her." Mina said reaching for the baby. Ami's hand on her arm halted her as the blue hair genius shook her head sadly.

"No. Chaos knows our faces and so long as Usagi's with us she'll be in greater danger than if we send her now." Ami said as she wiped away another tear. She was trying to be logical about this whole thing but it still hurt. It was their duty since birth to protect Usagi and stay by her side, and now their very presence was a danger to her. Setsuna must have already figured this out too.

"Where?" Makoto asked.

"Somewhere safe…But somewhere she will be able to learn how to fight. A world where her powers won't stand out too much, and where she'll hopefully live happily until Cosmos reawakens." Setsuna said as she scanned the timelines and dimensions for such a place. Her eyes glowed as she found that place and the time gates opened to reveal a view of a small town from a hilltop. A young looking blond woman stood under a nearby tree looking towards said village having not noticed the gate.

"Please stay here minna…and trust me. This woman is strong. She'll be able to protect the Princess for us." Setsuna said as her clothes shifted into a black kimono and she stepped through the gate. As soon as she was on the other side the gates doors shut and vanished from view.

"Excuse me…Tsunade-sama…" Setsuna said quietly. The young woman turned and wondered who this woman was that spoke her name so formally.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked as she reached for her kunai. Setsuna merely gazed emotionlessly at her and uncovered the bundled infant.

"Who I am doesn't matter. I am now employing your services as a ninja of Konoha." Setsuna said gently rocking Usagi to keep her sleeping.

"Sorry but I'm not really working for anyone but me right now. You see I'm leaving this pathetic village. I'm heading out on my own for a while." Tsunade said picking up her bag to leave. "Take your request to the Hokage." Setsuna merely smiled gently.

"I can't do that. You see, I need you to protect and raise this girl for me. Only you can train her properly, besides…She's good luck." Setsuna said playing to the Sanine's weakness. It seemed to work as she now had the slug princess's attention.

"Why me? Why not Konoha and the Hokage? Besides that stupid village needs all the luck it can get. Ja." Tsunade said turning her back to the time senshi to leave. Setsuna sighed, Tsunade was more stubborn than she thought.

"I had hoped not to resort to this but I really don't have much time left. Luna sphere!" Setsuna said throwing a small ball into the air. Tsunade was sent on alert but could in no way be prepared for what happened next. A small poof and then the mind control device Chibi-Usa had once used had appeared and sped towards Tsunade. The ball flashed its eyes and Tsunade was paralyzed with the golden crescent moon shining on her forehead. Setsuna sighed and approached Tsunade and placed Usagi in the woman's arms.

"Tsunade…Legendary Slug princess, you are here by ordered to take this child into your care and raise her as your student while protecting her until I come to retrieve her. You will teach her how to protect herself and others but you are under no circumstance allowed to leave her by herself. She must be protected at all times for if you fail then your world will be destroyed. But most importantly you are to show her that there is love in this world. Do you understand?"

"Hai…"

"Then I leave you your charge…Tsukino Usagi. Domo Arigato…Tsunade-sama."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well? What you people think? Good? Bad? Tell me so I can improve! Anyways I've been inspired from watching Naruto: Shippuuden like nonstop for the past week. XP I really should consider that funny little thing called sleep. But what can I say? I'm an anime addict and dern proud of it! Oh and as you can see I need a little help with the title! Any suggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Brief note: This story takes place mainly in Shippuuden. If you have no idea what Naruto Shippuuden is I suggest visiting where you can safely download and watch the episodes.

Chapter 2

A strong breeze blasted into Tsunade's eyes and she was startled by the sharp wailing of the infant in her arms. Wait a minute…infant? To say Tsunade was freaking out would be an understatement. After a seemingly unending moment of panic she growled at the spot where the woman had stood. Really what was she suppose to do with a kid?! She had very little experience with infants and now she was fully in charge of one? No way was she going to do this by herself. And with that Tsunade set off to find her young apprentice. Said apprentice was waiting patiently up the road when Tsunade found her. Said apprentice also promptly let out a shriek upon seeing her master walking up to her with a small child in her arms. This cause the infant to wake and begin wailing and Tsunade grimaced at the offending noise.

"Damnit Shizune! You woke her! Here you hold her." Tsunade growled pushing the baby into a hysterical Shizune's arms.

"B-bb—b-but Tsunade-sama! Who's is she?!" Shizune cried confused.

"…dunno. But I was put in charge of her which means so are you. Now quit whining. We're losing daylight just standing here. Move it!" Tsunade said brushing it off. Shizune continued to stutter out of control.

"H-h-hh-hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said straightening. As the trio walked Shizune sighed tiredly. Tsunade certainly was unpredictable... she was going to have her hands full. "ITAI!" the infant had grabbed a rather strong hold of a large chunk of her hair and was pulling hard on it while giggling.

"Anno…Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked slowly.

"Huh? What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked looking over her shoulder.

"What's her name?"

"Oh. Let's see…ah that's right! It's Tsukino. Tsukino Usagi. Moon rabbit…heh it's kind of cute don't you think?" Tsunade grinned. And so it began.

Six years later.

Usagi sighed as she swung her legs off the side of the bed. Frustrated she fell back onto the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was getting late and Tsunade and Shizune still hadn't come back from the gambling hall. They rarely were this late coming back and it usually meant that Tsunade was losing. Before she knew it the door knob to their current hotel room jiggled and an obviously tipsy Tsunade swaggered in followed by a distressed looking Shizune.

"Tsunade-mama! Usagi cried happily jumping into the off balance Sanine's arms. The two immediately feel to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and blond hair. Shizune sighed tiredly as the two blonds began laughing heartily. Without warning she too was tackled by the spunky blond and was soon laughing on the floor with them.

"Really Usa-chan…you should be in bed. Remember? Tsunade-sama it starting your training tomorrow." Shizune said still chuckling. Usagi bounced around the room like her namesake and was grinning madly.

"I know! I got so excited that now I can't sleep! I'm gonna grow up and be just like Tsunade-mama!" Usagi cheered now jumping on her bed. Shizune's eye twitched and she sighed.

'Just like Tsunade-sama? Well she's already got the temper…A second Tsunade-sama…I think I fear for the world.' Shizune thought laughing nervously as she thought back on some of the currently sweet Usagi's violent temper tantrums. They were bad enough that they rivaled Tsunade-sama's. It made her sometimes wonder if the smaller blond was possibly Tsunade's actual daughter. If she didn't know better that is.

"Mwahaha! That's Right Usa-chan! You're gonna be able to beat the crap outta ever-hiccup-one! Just like me!" Tsunade roared drunkenly while grinning just as madly. Then she suddenly fell backwards and started snoring.

'Oh my…Tsunade-sama…you've drank too much again.' Shizune thought sighing. After she put Tsunade in her bed she set to work calming down the hyper Usagi. And after much coaxing she got her junior tucked into her own bed. Just as she was getting into bed herself Usagi sat up again.

"Nee-chan?" Usagi asked smiling.

"Hai Usa-chan?" Shizune asked yawning.

"I love Tsunade-mama and you nee-chan. Promise we'll all be together forever and always?" Shizune's eyes widened and then soften.

"Hai Usa-chan, always." This seemed to placate the child and she promptly laid back down.

"G'night nee-chan." Usagi said while snuggling under her covers.

"goodnight Usa-chan." Shizune replied smiling.

Shizune sighed as she recalled that night from her spot next to Tsunade inside if the Hokage's office. It had been at least a decade since then and almost four years since they had to leave Usagi in the care of the ninja monks at one of the fire temples. Shizune was snapped out of her reverie as a thick clipboard hit her squarely in the face.

"Shizune…I don't like how Akatsuki is running all over. It's time." The Hokage said nodding to herself.

"Time Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. Surely she didn't mean…

"It's time to go get her." Tsunade said slapping her hand on the desk. "Hurry up Shizune! Get going!" After a stammering salute Shizune practically ran out of the office smiling from ear to ear. Meanwhile Tsunade sighed and sank into her chair exhausted. Looking out at the birds flying outside her window she smiled softly.

"Usa-chan…"

Flashback of four years ago.

The trio was currently in a small clearing not far from a village and while the two hotheaded blonds were training Shizune was watching on as she set up a picnic. She smiled as she watched them go at it with their all. Despite only being twelve Usagi was practically on par with the Slug Princess, which of course infuriated Tsunade to no end. Explosions thundered as Usagi dodged yet another punch from Tsunade. Usagi smirked haughtily and she saw the older woman's breathing was slightly labored.

"Ah Tsunade-mama your slowing down again! Come on! You're not getting old on me are you?" Usagi taunted. Tsunade growled at the smaller blond and sent another punch at her kicking up enough dust for Tsunade to sneak up behind Usagi and end the match with her kunai at Usagi's throat. Shizune sighed as they ended their fight and came towards the picnic.

"Remember don't get cocky. Cockiness can be a ninja's downfall." Tsunade sneered. Usagi pouted and slumped down next to Shizune.

"Yeah yeah… I know." Usagi sighed. She instantly brightened as Shizune passed her portion to her. And just as quick the food was devoured. It never ceased to amazed Shizune the speed at which the bunny inhaled her food. Not to mention the sheer amounts of food the petite shinobi went through.

"Hey didn't you mention that you wanted to talk with me about something earlier Tsunade-mama?" Usagi said pausing in her attack of the rice balls. The older two women shared an unsure look before Tsunade nodded.

"Usagi…I'm going to have you stay with some friend of mine for a little while…" Tsunade said not looking at the rabbit.

"Huh? Why?" Usagi asked cluelessly.

"There some things I need to take care of back in Konoha. It may take a while but when I get everything settled I'll send Shizune to get you." Tsunade said slowly. She was gripping her chopstick so tightly that it was a wonder they didn't break.

"But why can't I come with you mama?" Usagi asked still not understanding.

"It's too dangerous." Tsunade stated bluntly. The young girl's eyes were starting water and Shizune braced herself for the sure to come wailing.

"But-" Usagi started but was cut off.

"No Usagi! Besides your training with me is complete and you're practically at chunin level already. It's time for you to start improving your abilities on your own. Hopefully it won't take too long but you must promise to work your hardest to improve your skills." Tsunade said shaking her finger in Usagi's face. Usagi hung her head and Shizune steeled herself for the tantrum that was sure to come. But there was no tantrum as Usagi raised her face to them and smiled softly.

"Hai mama. I'll do my best to make you proud." Both older women blinked in surprise. They weren't expecting this to be so easy. Silently Usagi rose to her feet and smiled as the wind whipped her blond locks around her. "But Tsunade-mama…You've got to promise to do the same and…that you'll come for me as soon as possible." Usagi said softly. Tsunade smiled as pride swelled in her at how grown up her Usagi was being.

"Hai Usagi…I promise."

End flashback.

Tsunade sighed again and looking down saw Shizune whirring past a confused Sakura. It wasn't long before the pink haired kunoichi was in her office looking at little ruffled but at least alive. It was then that Tsunade learned of Akatsuki's recent bold movements and the battles Team Kakashi had faced while on their missions. After Sakura was finished giving her verbal report and the whereabouts of the rest of the participating ninjas Tsunade had risen and faced to look out her window again. Konoha was definitely going to get more dangerous now but with the great dangers swarming outside of the village had her worried even more. Yes it was too dangerous for Usagi to be so far, plus she might worry less knowing that her surrogate daughter was within the protective walls of the village.

'Hmm…with her excitement Shizune will probably have Usagi here in half the time. I guess I'll go check on that idiot Kakashi.' Tsunade thought before leaving with Sakura to visit the injured copy ninja.

It had been a few days after sending off the new Team Kakashi and Shizune on their respective missions, Tsunade was spending her free time finishing her paperwork when Shizune burst into the room panting heavily.

"Gomenasi Tsunade-sama! But I had to come straight here!" Shizune said gasping for air. She looked like she had ran the whole way to Usagi and back. Before Shizune could get out another word panic gripped Tsunade and she shot from her chair startling Shizune. It was rare to see the ledgenary Slug Princess look so frazzled.

"Shizune!! What-" Tsunade started but was cut off.

"Oi nee-chan. You shouldn't burst into rooms like that you're gonna give her a heart-attack." Came an unfamiliar voice from somewhere behind Shizune. Relief and anticipation swept over the Hokage as the owner of the voice calmly walked into the room next to Shizune smiling cheerfully.

"Usa…" Tsunade gasped holding her hand to her mouth. The little girl she had known had grown into a beautiful young woman. She stood in her semi haughty way as Tsunade took in her appearance. Flowing silver-gold locks of hair tied into a pair of pigtails yet framing a delicate stunning face with sparkling crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight black mini skirt with netted shorts underneath and an equally tight looking red halter that had a plunging neckline made somewhat more modest by the netted tube top. None of which really hid her already well develop womanly curves. Her knee high black ninja boots made no noise as she strolled up to the Hokage. The silver bell earrings jingled slightly as she cocked her head to the side. She was so beautiful and grown up. Tears welled in Tsunade's eyes as she gazed on Usagi with pride and astonishment. Gently Usagi reached over the desk and wiped away a falling tear with a gloved finger.

"Don't cry Mama…" Usagi said still smiling. Faster than Usagi could react Tsunade was over the desk and squeezing the life out of her. Shizune could only chuckle as Usagi yelped and tried to pry the elder blond off of her yelling something about Tsunade being too sentimental.

"My baby's all beautiful and grown up!! But your still soo cute!!" Tsunade professed swinging a now blue looking Usagi around in circles while shrieking happily.

"M..Mama please! I can't…Breathe!" Usagi yelled struggling to get out of Tsunade's iron grip.

"Oh you've been gone soo long! I won't let you get out of my sight ever, ever again! My cute little bunny!" Tsunade shrieked. She started to snuggle her tighter until a white puff of smoke surrounded Usagi who then slipped away and Tsunade was left squeezing a plushy version of Usagi.

"Not that I don't love you to 'kaasan but I also love that little thing called air." Usagi panted appearing beside Shizune and slinking slightly behind her. Tsunade sighed and smiled before going to sit back down at her desk still clutching the plushy Usagi. It looked like if she couldn't smother Usagi with her affection she was settling on the plush and it seemed she wasn't even close to letting go of it anytime soon. She gushed as she continued to snuggle the plushy and let out a laugh.

"My little bunny! Forgive your dear mother will you? I just never expected you to become such a lovely young woman so quickly!" Tsunade gushed smiling proudly.

"It has been awhile since we parted, it's not like I could've stop growing just 'cause you weren't near." Usagi sighed and smiled back. Tsunade's mood darkened and she sulked at the admonishment.

"It's not like I didn't want you to come with us you know."

"I know. And it's alright I just wished you hadn't left me with those senile old-fashion monks. It was so boring sometimes what with all that chanting… and no cute boys!" Usagi groaned. She walked over to the couch and flopped onto it lazily. Tsunade's eye twitched at the boy comment and cringed thinking of 

all the perverted men in Konoha. Maybe she should've left Usagi with the monks after all…oh well it was too late now.

"It's getting late. Shizune show Usagi to her room would you. I'm sure she's tired having to chase you all the way back. Then if we have time tomorrow I show you the village. Now get some rest." Tsunade ordered. Usagi and Shizune nodded and left the Hokage to her remaining paperwork. Not soon after they had left Yamato appeared in the office holding a mission report. She could tell by the grave look on his face that his news was going to be bad.

"Tsunade-sama." He bowed.

"Well, how'd it go? Did you capture Sasori's spy?"

"No. It turned out to be a trap set by Orochimaru and Kabuto. It seems they were intending to ambush Sasori, but we were there instead. We also encountered Sasuke…" Yamato said looking gravely at the Hokage who sighed. She had already figured as much. After hearing the rest of the highlights including Sai's staged betrayal for the purpose of assassinating Sasuke Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. Good work Yamato. For now Team Kakashi is on standby until I can decide on an appropriate mission for you. Also have Sakura come here tomorrow; I have some things I need to ask of her."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." And with a final bow he vanished with the ANBU's trademark smoke cloud.

The next day found Tsunade, Shizune and Usagi in the Hokage office with the former two bickering about the mounding paperwork and Usagi napping peacefully on the couch. Passing shinobi would glance at the unfamiliar girl confused until they received a pointed glare for the Hokage silently ordering them to leave her be. It wasn't until around noon when Sakura entered per the Hokage's request. She too glanced at the unfamiliar sleeping kunoichi and was confuse at not seeing a nation head band anywhere on her.

'Who's this girl? I've never seen her before but she looks like she's my age and a Kunoichi. I don't remember ever seeing anyone like her around Konoha. Is she from another village?' Sakura was brought out of her wandering thoughts when Tsunade pounded her fist on the desk obviously pissed.

"Sakura! Quit day dreaming and get over here!" She bellowed. Apparently it was loud enough to wake the girl as she cracked open an eye and yawned.

"Do you have to be so loud? I'm sleeping here." The girl said grouchily. Tsunade leveled a sinister grin on her that caused her to cringe.

"Not anymore. You get over here too missy." Tsunade said sharply. When she had the two girls' full attention she cleared her throat before grinning. "Alright! Now seeing as Shizune won't let me take a break I've decided that Sakura here will be showing you around today instead since she's in-between missions anyways. Sakura is also my student so I trust she won't let you get into any trouble. Still I want you to be on your best behavior Got it?" Tsunade said blunt as ever. Sakura slowly nodded as she looked 

between the other three seeing a smug looking Tsunade, a sheepish looking Shizune and one very ticked kunoichi.

"Hey now! I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need a baby sitter!" the girl cried slamming her hands on the desk.

"She's not your baby sitter. She's going to be your guide and escort until you get your bearings or her next mission. Besides you'll get to meet the other shinobi more easily." Tsunade said still looking smug at her self-proclaimed brilliance. The girl huffed at the indignity of it all and turned her back to Tsunade.

"Fine but don't think lame excuses like that will work for long kaasan." The girl said. Sakura startled and began babbling pointing back and forth between the two blonds.

"Kaasan?! Tsunade-sama you've never mentioned having a kid!" Sakura exclaimed. Shizune laughed nervously and dabbed at a forming sweat drop with her hanky. Sakura examined the girl more closely and while she could see some resemblances between the Hokage and the girl she couldn't believe Tsunade would have a secret child.

"Yes well we'll have her explain it to you. Oh by the way you have even been introduced yet! Sakura Haruno, meet Usagi Tsukino. Usagi this is Sakura, she's been learning to become a medical ninja under Tsunade-sama." Shizune said gently. The two younger girls merely looked upon each other in silence until Tsunade banged her fist on the desk again.

"Well there you go now you know each other so get going already. I've got a lot of work to do before the day ends. Go on shoo!" Tsunade ordered whilst shoving the two girls out of the office and slamming the door in their surprised faces. They stood there for awhile before Sakura broke the ice and smiled widely at Usagi.

"It's Usagi-san right? Well it's nice to meet you." Sakura said cheerfully extending a hand to the blond. Usagi blinked at the hand before smiling dazzlingly and shaking the offered hand.

"Same here and call me Usagi-chan. So what do you say we take a look at this village of yours?" Usagi suggested as the two began to walk. They began chatting about the various sites when Sakura had an idea.

"Hey Usagi-chan would you like to come with me to see my team captain Kakashi? I was planning on going with my other friend to visit him at the hospital in a little while."

"Sure."

"Great! Oh but first I need to stop by the library if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Lets go!" Usagi said smiling brightly.

Once they had reached the library Sakura had left Usagi to go inside for a moment. Usagi sighed as she waited for Sakura under a tree in the library's front lawn. It wasn't long before said girl emerged alongside another shinobi.

"Oh Sai, this is Usagi-chan. I'm showing her around the village. Usagi this is my teammate Sai." Sakura said gesturing to Usagi. The boy's cheeks tinted pink before he slapped on his smile.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Usagi-san." Sai said politely bowing. Usagi blushed at his formal behavior before bowing in return.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." She said smiling back. "Ne…Sakura. Is he the friend you were talking about earlier?" Usagi asked wondering. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"No that was my other friend his name's Naruto. He's probably waiting for me now. Baka probably thinks visiting Kakashi together is like a date." Sakura said sounding annoyed. She brightened and linked her arm with Usagi's. "anyways let's get going. Visiting hours will be over soon and we'll miss out if we don't hurry." Sakura cheered as she began dragging Usagi along with Sai following silently behind observing and thinking to himself.

'I wonder just who this Usagi is. She not a villager if she needs to be shown around…and though she's obviously a shinobi she doesn't have a nation headband. I wonder what class she's in…' Sai's thought's were interrupted as the group approach an eagerly waiting Naruto. Naruto's face fell when he saw that Sakura wasn't alone and he glared at Sai. Then his eyes drifted to the kunoichi next to Sakura and he blush and blinked stupidly at her.

"Hey Naruto! I hope you don't mind but I invited Sai and Usagi to come with us. Oh yeah you haven't met her yet. Naruto this is Tsunade's daughter Usagi. Usagi this is the friend I was telling you about." Sakura said smiling innocently. 'Ha! Now with two other people there's no way that baka can think this is a date!' Sakura thought grinning evilly. Usagi squirmed uncomfortably as Sakura's grip tightened and she noticed the wicked grin the other girl was sporting. Was she insane or something? As she was mentally questioning Sakura's stability she noticed the boys named Naruto and Sai looking at her in complete surprise.

"Obaasan's Daughter?! NO WAY!!" Naruto yelled taking a few cautious steps away from the new girl. He was defiantly wary now, especially if this girl had that same insane strength like Tsunade and Sakura. Meanwhile Sai's eyed the girl in confusion. There were absolutely no records of Tsunade having a daughter, and he wondered how the Hokage could keep such a big secret even from ANBU. Something wasn't right with this.

Naruto walked around the girl scrutinizing her thoroughly. Usagi blushed and shyly clutched her arm while trying to move behind Sakura and away from his eyes. After a moment Naruto held his chin and nodded thoughtfully. 'She does have a slammin' hot body like Tsunade…I guess it's possible.'

"I guess I can see the resemblance. But she seems too nice to be related to that crazy wrinkled old bag." Naruto said still nodding. Usagi's eye twitched and before he realized it he was slammed to the ground from a very familiar punch.

"Tsunade-mama's not a wrinkled old bag!" Usagi shouted brandishing her fist. Sakura sweat-dropped noticing that Usagi forgot to add crazy. Usagi's temper definitely proved that she was Tsunade's daughter not to mention the similar brute strength. Sakura could help it and broke into a fit of laughter as Naruto cowered on the ground. Usagi loomed over the other blond and frowned at him.

"Apologize!" Usagi said through gritted teeth.

"But you the one who hit me!" Naruto whined and instantly raised his arms to protect his face when she shook her fist at him.

"Apologize." She said her face in front of his glaring fiercely.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Naruto cried truly fearing for his life. Usagi's mood switched and she smiled so sweetly at him that he blushed again.

"Good boy." She said and patted him on top of his head. She was still leaning over him as she looked over her shoulder at Sakura and suggested they get going. This gave Naruto an ample view of her wonderful chest and he started to drool. Sakura noticed this and immediately slammed her fist into the top of his skull before grabbing Usagi by the arm and dragging her along muttering about perverts.

Yay Chapter 2!! Hope you liked it! XP Yosh! It took soo long to write all this! 9 pages!! A personal best for one sitting. Anyways Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BBQ & Hot Springs!

Sakura smiled brightly as she opened the door to her captain's hospital room and the four teens entered to find Kakashi talking to Jiraiya-sama. The two older shinobi stopped their conversation and looked at the group that included a young woman neither had seen before. They shared a silent look before Kakashi waved the group over.

"How are you feeling Kakashi?" Sakura said walking up to the bed.

"Better thanks." Kakashi said his eyes crinkling to show he was smiling. The strange girl stood behind Sakura slightly holding her hands behind her back and leaning slightly around the girl to look at him curiously. Kakashi shared a look with Jiraiya who shrugged showing that he also didn't know who the new girl was. Sakura blinked as if suddenly remembering and gestured to Usagi.

"Sorry I almost forgot. This is Tsukino Usagi, Captain. Usagi-chan this our captain Kakashi-san." Sakura said pulling Usagi forward. Jiraiya looked sullen and twiddled his fingers pouting.

"What about me?!" The toad sage almost whined. Sakura frowned remembering hearing from Tsunade about the old man's perverted habits.

"Yeah…Well Usagi that's Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said. She then leaned toward Usagi's ear and held her hand up to shield her mouth. "Watch out when he's around Usagi-chan…he's a huge pervert!" Sakura said just loud enough to have the whole room hear. Naruto snickered and Jiraiya chuckled nervously wondering how these kids could be so disrespectful. Now the cute new girl probably wouldn't even talk to him. Meanwhile Usagi stood with a finger to her chin looking up at the ceiling thinking back. She was sure she had heard the name Jiraiya somewhere before.

Flashback

"Usagi…Whatever you do if you ever come across a man named Jiraiya Make sure to stay on your guard! Use your skills and get away from him as quickly as possible." Tsunade said with an air of horror around her making Usagi gulp.

"Why mama?" Usagi asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Because Jiraiya is a despicable pervert! He's the kind of man who seeks into the women's bath to peek at us!" Tsunade roared.

End Flashback.

Usagi stamped her fist into her remembering then pointed a finger to the toad sage making him back up in surprise.

"That's right! I remember now, mama told me all about you, she said when you were younger she beat you to a bloody pulp when she caught you peeking into the women's hot springs!!" Usagi shouted accusingly.

"Your mother told you? But that would mean…" Jiraiya trailed off and started shaking from obvious fear.

"Oh yeah, Usagi-chan is Tsunade-sama's daughter. I could see why none of us would know but I figured Jiraiya would have at least heard about her." Sakura said confused. Jiraiya fell to the floor stunned by this incredible news and clutched his head as thoughts of Tsunade having a baby swirled in his head. Kakashi just gazed lazily at the group with his regular droopy eye and wondered how much longer the rowdy group could get away with be so loud in a hospital. Sure enough the door opened with an angry clatter and a nurse stomped in.

"What's wrong with you people?! This is a Hospital! Visiting hours are over too! Now all of you get out! The patient needs his rest!" The nurse admonished as she shoved the group sans Kakashi out of the room and ordered them to leave. Kakashi laughed nervously as he felt a sweat drop form.

Once outside Usagi locked her hands behind her head and sighed annoyed. The nurse was being such a hypocrite talking about being quiet in hospital when she was the one yelling. Jiraiya had disappeared without a word and Naruto was giving suggestions to Sakura about where she should show Usagi when they were interrupted by a loud growling noise. Usagi blushed and held her stomach laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry I guess I'm hungry." Usagi said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh I don't think I have enough money to take you to a restaurant." Sakura said looking in her wallet.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat for you being so kind to me. I think I saw a BBQ a ways back that looked good. What do you say?" Usagi said tossing around the fat wallet Tsunade-mama had given her earlier. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other grinning and nodded excitedly since the place Usagi was thinking about was one of the best in town. Sakura looked over at the ever silent Sai.

"What do you say Sai? You want to join us?" Usagi asked before Sakura had the chance to. The pale boy nodded and kept smiling his fake smile as they turned down the street towards the restaurant. It was then that they ran into Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru heading in the same direction.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"We're going to the BBQ place down the street. Asuma-sensei's treat for a good job on our last mission." Choji said snacking on a bag of chips despite being on their way to eat. Ino meanwhile was looking at the two unfamiliar shinobi with obvious curiosity. She paid little attention to Usagi though as she noticed Sai's handsome features.

"Hey Sakura, who are your friends? I've never seen either of them before." Ino said sideling up to Sai with an interested look in her eyes.

"Oh well this is Sai, our new teammate. And this is Usagi-chan; I'm supposed to show her around the village for Tsunade-sama. We're taking a break and heading to the BBQ too." Sakura explained. It was getting kind of tiring to have to keep making all these introductions. "Hey why don't we all go together?" Sakura suggested clapping her hands. It was too bad the others would miss out on this but it couldn't be helped seeing as they were on a mission.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said lazily and turn and started walking first to the restaurant. The rest followed And they were soon at the restaurant sitting around one of the larger tables and had started grilling their meat and chatting. Team 10 had heard about the girl being the daughter of the fifth Hokage being in the village from Tsunade herself when they had given they're report earlier so they weren't very surprised the new girl and Tsunade's daughter were revealed by Sakura to be one in the same. Per the Hokage's orders they didn't pry much into it. Then Sakura began chatting with Usagi while the others blatantly listened in.

"Ne…Usagi?" Sakura said unsure about the question.

"Hai? What is it Sakura-chan?" Usagi asked flipping over her meat to cook the raw side.

"Well I was just wondering if you went through the same training with Tsunade as I did." Sakura said looking curiously at the female blond.

"Hai…Shizune nee-chan told me about your training. Anno…it sounded like Tsunade-mama went easy on you. Not that she didn't teach you the same as me it's just I think she expected more from me as her daughter…"Usagi trailed off staring blankly into the hot coals. She was remembering the day Tsunade had told her that they would have to separate and her eyes pricked with some tears before she shook her head and smiled gorgeously at the group of friends. It was then that Ino's eye twitched and she smacked her hand on the table and leaned over into Usagi's face causing the other blond girl to reel back in surprise.

"Alright now I'm confused! If you were trained by Tsunade-sama too then that means you're and Kunoichi like us too right? So why don't you have a Forehead protector? I mean didn't the village you grew up in have any?"

"Well the three of us were usually on the road until I was sent to live with the monks. I know ninjutsu, taijutsu, and a little genjutsu thanks to mama…but I never attended an academy and so never received an official rank. And I've never was allowed to go on any missions with the ninja monks…so I guess technically that would just make me a civilian." Usagi said casually counting on her fingers. She blinked at the silently watching group and wondered if there was something on her face. She grinned and grabbed up all the meat on the grill in front of her regardless if it was hers or not and piled it in front of her. She did this so quickly that Ino and Choji who were sharing the grill with her hardly saw her do it and blinked at the empty grill in a stupor before erupting into shouts of outrage.

"Kukuku! I may be treating you guys but you won't get a thing if you aren't quick enough." Usagi grinned sticking her tongue out at them and began to practically inhale the food. Despite her beautiful slender 

figure Usagi had managed to eat almost as much as Choji ate which was proven as the two silently started a who-can-eat-the-most contest which Naruto happily joined causing the others to carefully guard their portions. Sakura and Ino looked on jealously wondering how Usagi was able to eat like that. Leaning back on her arm she patted her full stomach with her other hand and sighed happily finally sated.

"Man…that was good." Naruto said lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"I'm impressed Choji-san. No one has ever been able to out eat me before." Usagi said propping her chin on her hand and using her elbow as support. The lids of her eyes drifted down slightly and her cheeks had a rosy glow to them from eating so quickly. Choji promptly turned beet red and stammered confronted with such an alluring image and he apparently wasn't alone as the other boys, excluding the almost passed out Naruto, also had hints of red spreading on their cheeks. While Choji merely gushed openly in the awe at Usagi's beauty Shikamaru had fixed his gaze on the table and Sai had turned away and stared impassively out the window. Sakura laughed heartily at the boy's antics and how Ino gritted her teeth jealously. She was obviously perturbed at having Sai's attention turned away from herself and this cause Sakura to laugh even harder. Usagi just blinked and wondered again about whether these people were really sane or not. Shrugging she looked up at the ceiling until a great idea struck her. Excited she smiled brightly at the only other girls at the table and pointedly ignored the boys.

"Hey Ino and Sakura…I think I remember hearing about how all of you just got back from missions right?" Usagi said and said girls nodded not understanding what she was getting at. "Alright then I have the perfect idea to top off this great meal!" grabbing the females' attention and confusing the boys. "We'll go to the Famous Konoha Hot Springs together! I've been wanting to go there ever since I got here and heard about it from Shizune!" Usagi said pumping her fists into the air. The other two girls brightened and sighed wistfully thinking how great a visit to the hot springs would feel.

"That does sound good. We should go too." Shikamaru said deciding for the guys. Usagi raised a delicate eyebrow and motioned the two girls to huddle around her.

"The bath are separated right?" Usagi asked whispering. Ino and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Of course they are! There are too many perverts around for them not to be. I've never heard of one that wasn't anyways." Sakura said not bothering to whisper. "Why would you even ask such a silly question?"

"Well I was the only girl at the Fire Temple and since there was only monks and their apprentices there they didn't bother to make a separate bath for females. Actually there wasn't even a screen." Usagi said looking thoughtful.

The boys, excluding the impassive Sai, turned bright red at the thought of Usagi bathing naked in the open and the three slapped their hands over their bleeding noses. Ino and Sakura clenched their fists and started muttering about perverted monks. Usagi looked in between them confused but decided it 

was best not to know and called the waitress to pay the bill. She waved Shikamaru off when he insisted that he put half on Asuma's tab and shockingly paid for everyone by herself.

"Really it's no big deal. Mama and Shizune gave me more than enough." Usagi said hitting Shikamaru lightly on his forehead with the still fat wallet. He blushed slightly and turned away with an annoyed sounding 'whatever.' Usagi blinked at him before joining the rest in their walk to the hot springs. Once they arrived at the hot springs the boys and girls went their respective ways to the changing rooms. It was as the girls were undressing that Sakura noticed something odd on Usagi's back, two strangely shaped scares on each of the girl's shoulder blades. She hadn't seen them before since the massive amount of blond hair had been covering that area and as she tried to seek a closer look Usagi turned and looked at her confused.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?"

"Um…well I was just wondering about those scars on your back." Sakura admitted embarrassed. Ino's interest was perked and she turned to get a better look at what Sakura was talking about. Usagi currently had her back to Ino and since she was standing closer Ino was able to see the strange scars better than Sakura had.

"It's weird I've never seen a scar look like this before. What caused them?" Ino asked getting far to close for Usagi's liking.

"I dunno…That is to say that I don't really remember how I got them. I asked Tsunade-mama about them once and she said I've had them since I was a baby. Even she doesn't know why." Usagi said craning her neck to look at Ino. She wrapped her towel around her and flipped her hair back over her shoulder before tying it up in a large bun. She walked out of the changing rooms and into the main woman's bath with Sakura and Ino following a little behind her. Both kunoichi were so lost in thought that they jumped in surprise when they were hit with a sudden splash. When they opened their eyes Usagi was grinning at them from the water.

"Look guys! The place is practically empty! Isn't this great? It's like we have our own personal bath!" Usagi cheered bouncing around the large bath. Sakura smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm and looked around at the surprisingly vacant bath.

Her eyes drifted over to the tall fence that separated the men and women's sides and her eyes narrowed seeing a familiar tuff of spiky blond hair slowly rising. She growled as she grabbed a nearby bucket of cold water use for rinsing and chucked it over the fence successfully dousing Naruto and the shadow clones he was using with the cold water. Instantly the girls could hear said shinobi yelping followed by a loud crash.

"DAMNIT! That's cold!!" Naruto yelled.

"I warned you not to idiot!" Shikamaru's voice sounded scolding Naruto.

"Sorry girls we tried to stop him!" Said the voice of Choji sounding sheepish and while the girls were trying not to laugh too loud the boys were dragging a sulking Naruto away from the fence before they tossed him into the bath.

"I can't believe he tried that!" Usagi laughed.

"I was afraid that Jiraiya had rubbed off on him and I guess I was right." Sakura sighed. "At least he was smart enough not to try that stupid 'Sexy no Jutsu' like when he was younger."

"Probably because he figured we'd recognize it." Ino said as she started to relax in the hot water. Usagi raise an eyebrow and decided she definitely didn't want to know what they were talking about. Things quieted down on the boys' side and Usagi leaned back and looked up at the bird flying above. A peaceful feeling settled over her and she dazed off for a while staring at the clouds.

'It's so nice and peaceful here…Everyone is so happy and such good friends. I'm glad Tsunade let me come here. I know these people will be great friends.' Usagi thought to herself smiling happily and sinking into the water up to her nose. The peaceful silence was interrupted as Naruto's angry voice sounded over the fence.

"Bastard! I thought I told you to quit talking about my dick!!" Usagi blushed deep red at that comment while Ino looked at the fence baffled and Sakura groaned sinking into the water.

"Naruto…you idiot." Usagi heard Sakura mutter before the pink headed kunoichi sank almost fully under the water. Usagi waded her way to the side off the bath that was closest to the fence where Ino was sitting trying to listen in as well.

Meanwhile over the fence Naruto was clenching his fist and trying to cover himself since Sai had stolen his towel.

"Bastard! Give me back my towel!!" Naruto growled loudly. He didn't realize that the girls on the other side of the fence could hear this outburst too and had all blushed.

"Make me." Was Sai's simple reply as he continued to fake smile at the flustered blond shinobi. As Shikamaru and Choji expected Naruto attempted to charge Sai only to slip and fall face first into the water.

Unexpectedly Naruto had used his embarrassing slip up to produce a shadow clone that had sneaked up behind Sai and snatched the towel from him before he could react. The blond chuckled proudly when he once again had his towel. Sai only frowned and lounged back irritated that the genin had actually got the upper hand on him and spoiled his trick. Naruto was about to start to boast when the bath's door opened and Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee.

"I figured that loud yelling was from you Naruto." Kiba said rolling his eyes. Naruto grinned and ran over to the newly arrived group and snickered.

"Your never gonna guess what happened guys. Tsunade has a daughter! And she's really hot!" Naruto said trying to keep his voice down despite his excitement.

"Idiot we were already told about her from Tsunade when we reported to her a little while ago." Kiba said knocking Naruto on his head. Naruto pouted at not have exclusive information on Konoha's newest arrival. "Besides it's probably not very smart to talk about her like that. Being the Hokage's daughter and all, you know." Kiba continued.

"I hate to admit but Naruto's actually got a point. Usagi _is_ very attractive." Shikamaru admitted blushing a little and turning his face away from his friends.

"So it is true…I overheard one of Tsunade's attendants talking about her when we were leaving her office. But none of us have seen her yet." Shino stated as he lowered himself into the hot bath.

"So what is she like?" Kiba asked stretching his tired muscles languidly. He absently leaned his head back to look at the separating fence so he missed seeing Choji turning beat red and the hearts that flashed in his eyes.

"She's so wonderful! She's beautiful, and talented and she can really eat!" Choji gushed. Naruto got a stupid looking grin and started laughing perversely.

"And she has one slamming hot body! I wish I could get a better look." Naruto drooled remembering his earlier view of her bountiful chest.

"Seriously Naruto…you're gonna get yourself killed talking like that. Who's to say the Hokage didn't send one of her personal ANBU ninjas to keep an eye on her and those around her? What do you think will happen when she hears you've been talking about her kid like that?" Shikamaru said getting irritated by Naruto's stupidity and lack of common sense. A shock ran through the blond as it seemed he had never even considered that possibility and frantically started looking around the area for anyone like what Shikamaru had mentioned. He sank into the water and sat there looking like he no longer dared to move or speak.

"Hey where are your teammates by the way." Shikamaru asked turning his head to look at Kiba, Neji and the others.

"Oh they're probably in the bath already."

And indeed Hinata and Tenten had entered the main women's' bathing area moments before around the time Kiba and the others had made their entrance, but before they were able to greet the other three girls Ino had rushed over and put a finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet and follow her to where she, Usagi and Sakura had been eavesdropping on the boys. After the boys' conversation turned to Usagi said girl had had blushed furiously and clenched her fist. It took almost all of her will power not to tear the fence apart and beat all of them into a pulp especially the comments about her body and she 

was thankful when Sakura quickly put her hand over Usagi's mouth to keep her quiet. When Shikamaru had made the remark to Naruto about her possibly being secretly tailed her eyes widened and then she sulked.

'He's probably right. I wouldn't be surprised if mama did something like that. Especially after the fit she threw when she first saw me.' Usagi sighed and blew bubbles into the water. She was so busy being depressed that she almost missed their next comments.

"The girls are being awfully quiet over there. I wonder what they're doing." The girls stiffened and Ino and Sakura began laughing loudly as if someone had said something funny. Then they slowly moved away from their spot being careful not to make too much sound lest the more intelligent boys figure out what they had been doing. Once they were far enough away from the fence Usagi turned to Tenten and Hinata with a friendly smile.

"Hi! I'm Usagi. Though you might have already figured that out by now…" Usagi said giggling sheepishly.

"Hai. Tsunade-sama mentioned you and that you would be with Sakura. I'm Tenten and this is Hinata." Tenten said motioning to the purple haired girl next to her.

"Um…nice to meet you Usagi-sama." Hinata said meekly and bowed respectfully. Usagi baulked at her antics before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Call me Usagi-chan please! Sama is _way_ too much!" Usagi said placing a kind hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiling gently at the shy girl. Hinata blushed but nodded meekly. Usagi went back to her previous spot and started washing herself having soaked long enough. They relaxed for while longer until it seemed the sun was starting to set. The girls were feeling a little dizzy from the heat and had decided to get out. Ino turned to the fence and cupped a hand around her mother to shout over to the boys.

"Hey guys! We're getting out! You should too before you shrivel up!" She shouted and grinned hearing the boys scramble to get out. She walked into the changing room with the others and they were all soon dressed and ready to go except for Usagi who was still dizzy and having trouble putting her hair up.

"We can braid it for you if you like." Sakura said taking pity on the obviously exaushted Usagi.

"Really?! That would be great!" Usagi said beaming. Sakura and Ino stood behind the girl and began to work on braiding her massive golden mane while Tenten and Hinata went outside to wait with the boys.

Sakura frowned looking at Usagi's peculiar scar while she was braiding and she noticed Ino doing the same. As they had more time to look at them closely while braiding they both had come to the same conclusion that the scars looked mostly like exit wounds. Only usually to an exit wound there obviously had to be a corresponding entrance wound, but Usagi didn't have any marks on her front which made the scars even stranger. Usagi, oblivious to the fact she was being secretly examined simply relaxed as her troublesome hair was gently being braided by the two kind girls. Before she knew it they were done and Usagi admired their work in the changing room's mirror. Not surprisingly the braids hadn't limited the length of her hair by much as they still slightly brushed the back of her thigh.

"Wow…It usually takes too long for me to do anything like this and I usually mess it up. It's soo pretty! I love it!" Usagi said twirling around.

"I'm glad Usagi-chan. Now we better get going it sounds like we're about to get left behind." Sakura said as she heard the complaining coming from outside. Ino scowled and stomped out first to yell at Naruto As when quickly followed by Sakura and Usagi. Usagi had to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun and when she could see again she saw Ino holding Naruto in a full nelson and grinding her fist into the boy's head as she demanded he take back something Usagi hadn't heard.

"Alright! Alright all ready! I apologize now get off of me!" Naruto barked squirming out of the irritated kunoichi grip. He spotted Usagi trying to hide herself from everyone view by standing behind Sakura and a huge grin spread over his face.

"Hey you don't have to hide from these guys Usagi-chan. They may look a little creepy but they're okay I promise!" Naruto said slinging an arm over a furious Kiba's shoulder.

"We're creepy looking?" Shino sulked and sank into a depressed state. Hinata became flustered and tried to sooth her friend and teammate's hurt feelings.

"At least we're not perverted idiots like a certain someone." Kiba growled. Naruto was obviously smart enough to realize he meant him and brandish his fist in Kiba's face angry sparks firing between the two as they glare at eachother.

"Say that again dog boy I dare you!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey hey now! We're all friends here so there's no need to fight!" Sakura said trying to calm the two boys down. They stopped in their glaring long enough to look over at Sakura to see a cutely confused Usagi staring at them curiously. Since she was raised with only two women and then a bunch of monks she was wondering if all boys their age acted so strangely. So she was even more surprised when both Naruto and Kiba suddenly were gaping at her with hearts in their eyes. Choji had already been staring at her, and Shikamaru and Sai merely regarded her with a little curiosity at her recent hair style.

When they had seen her earlier her hair had been just tied loosely at her mid back sorta messily. Now it was braided into two tight identical braids, excluding her bangs and some wisps of hair near her ears, and trailed down her back to a little past her hips. All in all it was a very cute and apparently well appreciated look for her.

Sakura sensed Usagi getting uncomfortable with the excessive attention and casually step up and knocked the three ooglers on their heads before turning to Usagi.

"It's getting kinda late. We should head back before Tsunade-sama starts to worry." Sakura said looking over her shoulder at Usagi who nodded in agreement. After saying goodbye the two turned and started walking away from the group. Usagi hadn't realized how the new braids fully exposed her back and there fore the two obvious scars. Most of the boy's eyes widened at seeing such malicious looking marks on the cheerful girl.

"Ne…Didn't Usagi-chan say she was a civilian?" Naruto asked turning to Shikamaru who nodded not being able to take his eyes off of the scars. Naruto frowned and looked seriously at the two retreating figures. "Then how do you suppose she got those?" He said asking the question they were all thinking.

"People don't get scars like that without experiencing a massive about of pain. In which case it's probably done of our business." Neji said wisely. He turned and walked off Tenten and Lee following, and team guy and team 10 nodded amongst themselves and left after a short goodbye to Naruto and the strange boy Sai leaving the two as the only ones still standing around silently watching as Sakura and Usagi disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! So I gotta make some things clear.

First off as I tried saying before, this story takes place during Naruto Shippuuden around season 3 episode 53. If you still have no idea what I'm talking about Google it or visit the ever helpful Wikipedia. If you'd like to watch the episodes visit dattebayo . com. Personally I think it's the safest way to download any of Naruto or Bleach fan subs.

Secondly yeah Fuzzy brows made an appearance but didn't have any lines, because he quite frankly freaks me out so yea no lines for fuzzy brows.

Thirdly you may or may not have noticed that Neji doesn't seem interested in Usagi. I tried imagining it but I honestly just don't see it happening. Probably because Neji/Tenten makes me happy so there you go. I have declared it, so must it be!! Mwhahahahaha!! Oh dear.

If anyone has any other Questions, comments or concerns then please leave a review! Reviews feed my writing so keep 'em comin'! You don't want my story to starve do you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scars and Wings

Usagi hummed quietly as she and her new friend Sakura were nearing the main office building of the Hokage. Looking up she noticed the moon shining fully above in the dark sky. She let her eyes roam from the glowing orb to take in the sights of her new home and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shadow following them from above on the rooftops. Her body sagged and she let out a depressed sigh. The boy named Shikamaru had been correct in assuming that Tsunade would have had Usagi tailed by a guard. Sakura stopped her walking and turned to Usagi with a confused look.

"Is something wrong Usagi-chan?" Sakura asked becoming worried. Usagi laughed nervously and waved her hand in front of her face skittishly. 'Don't tell me Sakura hasn't noticed it! Isn't she supposed to be a chuunin?' Usagi thought feeling a bead of sweat roll down her forehead.

"No! Nothing's wrong. I'm just feeling a little dizzy from the steam is all. Anyways I can walk the rest of the way myself. You should head home before it gets any later." Usagi said blowing off Sakura's question smoothly. Before Sakura could protest Usagi had amazingly jumped up onto the nearby roof and taken off towards the Hokage's place. She let out a scream when Naruto took advantage of her distracted state and popped up in her face.

"Hey I see you're done with your guide duties for today! How about a date, huh?" Naruto asked with the usual impish grin on his face. Sakura clenched her fist and growled as she punched Naruto away from her sending him flying over the roof Usagi had been on a moment ago. Unbeknownst to him on the roof was an ANBU ninja unconscious and twitching in silent pain.

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office.

"You've got some nerve _mother._" Usagi growled into the Hokage's bored looking face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Did something happen?" Tsunade smirked smugly.

"No. Probably because of the guard you had following me! Geeze! I was fine having to tag around with Sakura since she was so nice to me but then I found that ninja of yours following us! Do you think I'm _that_ incapable in protecting myself?!" Usagi ranted. She was taken aback seeing the older woman looking ashamedly at the ground.

"It's not that Usagi-chan." Tsunade said softly still not looking at the young girl.

"Then why?" Usagi growled.

"Because you have no idea of the village's current situation, or the dangers of the real world! This new enemy is extremely dangerous. I'm sure Shizune has told you what happened at the Sand village and about Akatsuki. What if they tried the same thing while you were out and you got caught in the fight?!" Tsunade snapped. She hated to yell at the blond rabbit so harshly but it had to be done. Tsunade watched as Usagi started to tremble and wondered if she had gone too far. Then Usagi's head snapped up and she glared fiercely at the woman who raised her with sharp accusing eyes.

"Then you would have to suck it up and forget about me and focus on your job to protect this village! I won't allow you to put others at risk and let you have your ninja follow me around like some like kid when their job is to fight. Just because you're my mother doesn't mean I need special treatment!" Usagi said frowning. Tsunade sighed and slouched in her chair. She hated how stubborn Usagi was being but as much as she wanted to deny it, Usagi was right. She nodded lazily and shifted her eyes to Usagi.

"Fine. I won't have you followed anymore. But Sakura is still going to escort you around town for awhile and I don't want any complaints about it. I know how directionally challenged you are and it would be bothersome if you got lost. So is it a compromise?" Tsunade said looking bored. Usagi twitched at the 

comment but nodded. "Good, now get to bed before it gets any later." Usagi nodded and followed Shizune out of the office and to her room. As her fingers were about to grab the doorknob to her room Usagi was halted by an intense burning sensation coming from her scars. Shizune rushed to Usagi as she started to fall and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Usagi-chan! What's wrong?!" Shizune cried holding a trembling Usagi. Usagi's breathing was fast and ragged as she struggled out of Shizune's arms to stand. After a moment she was breathing normally and she turned to smile at the older woman tiredly.

"I'm okay…I guess I'm just tired. Don't worry Shizune I just need to get some sleep then I'll be fine." Usagi said entering the room she was given and shutting Shizune outside of it. Shizune hesitantly left wondering if she should tell her master of what had happened. Not soon after she had left Usagi moved away from the door she was using for support and made her way to the large window on the other side of the room. Panting she grasped at the window sill and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

'Not again…please…it hurts too much.' She inwardly prayed against what she felt was coming whether she wanted it to or not. She looked up at the sky and her eyes locked with the moon and she felt a pulse of energy surge through her. Within an instant her back seared in pain and she fell to the ground unconscious under two massive white feather wings…

When Usagi awoke the sun was burning in her eyes as if it was offended that someone would still be sleeping when it offered her such a beautiful day. She groaned as she felt the familiar stickiness of blood on her back and her arms. Groggily she got up and mechanically walked to the bathroom and gathered towels. She blankly looked at the pool of drying blood on the floor and began to clean up the mess quickly before anyone chanced to come in and see.

'Why does this keep happening? I feel this pain on my back during nights of the full moon and pass out then I always wake up covered in blood. But it's not like my scars have opened… their still the same as always…at least I didn't scream this time.' Usagi thought as she moved to scrubbing the blood off of herself.

Two years ago… mainly p.o.v. of the fire temple monks.

"Usagi-sama!!" Cried a young monk rushing to her.

Usagi was crying and screaming in pain as the confused monks tried to sooth her and figure out what was wrong. As she passed out from the pain the monks had been startled by two enormous white wings that had suddenly shot out of the small girl's back. They could only stare at the bewildering scene as drops of blood trickled down the wings and pooled around her. But they were somewhat relieved as the blond child now seemed to sleep peacefully. They had stayed near her throughout the night but didn't dare to go too close. Then as the moon set and the Sun had risen, the wings had seemed to dissolve away leaving the girl in a puddle of her own blood. Only a few minutes later the weak looking Usagi awoke and stared at the blood around and on her in horror before she looked to the monks confused. It was then the monks silently decided not to speak of the events to the girl and to only help clean up the mess. For a while after that day Usagi had withdrawn in herself and had refused to speak to most of the monks despite their efforts to cheer her up. Almost a month later that the girl had seemed to return to normal and was seemingly happy again. That is until the event repeated the following full moon and after that the elder monks had sat down a scared and confused Usagi in the main hall and looked at her grimly.

"Well?! Will you tell me what's going on or not?!" Usagi cried anger lacing her voice. She was past feeling anything but anger now.

"Usagi-sama…We honestly have no idea what has been happening to you, or why. The only thing we can tell you is both of these events have occurred only on the nights each month when the moon is at its 

fullest." Said the eldest monk Raiyuu. He and his brethren despite their self discipline flinched as the petite blond viciously pounded her fists into the tatami mats she sat on, damaging them beyond repair.

"No kidding! Even I have already figured that much out! What I want to know is _why!_ Why now all of a sudden?!" She yelled.

"We already told you Usagi-sama that we do not know." Came the voice of her friend, the trainee monk named Hitsusami.

He had been the one with her when it had first happened and had helped the shell-shock blond recover from the incident to almost her previous self. And he was with her last night when the wings had appeared again and again she had been knocked unconscious. But unlike the first time Usagi had awoken in a confused rage and had lashed out at him when he had tried to help her clean herself. She had instead insisted that she clean up her own blood and refused to even clean herself until the blood on the ground was gone.

Usagi averted her eyes from her friend feeling guilty at how she had treated him earlier and he placed a caring hand on her shoulder silently forgiving her. She returned the kind gesture with a small grateful smile and began to brighten when Raiyuu let out a cough wanting her attention again.

"What I wanted to discuss with you Usagi-sama is that the other elders and myself have also come to the conclusion that these incidents will most likely repeat. We are also sending a messenger to your mother to tell her of this. We will be dispatching him shortly to-"

"No." Usagi said quietly cutting him short. This earned her questioning looks from the monks and she gripped at the hem of her simple kimono.

"But Usagi-sama your mother might-"

"I said no. I don't wish to worry her unnecessarily. As Hokage my mother's attention needs to be focused on her duties. I will not allow her to be distracted by whatever's happening to me until I deem that it becomes something that I can't handle by myself. I hope you can respect this request." Usagi stated looking Raiyuu squarely in his eyes. Raiyuu sighed and nodded while wondering when the bubbly blond had become so mature.

Present Day

When Usagi was convinced that all the blood was gone she bloody clothes and put them into a bag before getting dressed. As she finished she stood in front of the mirror gazing dully at her reflection. The outfit she now wore was similar to her previous one with the exception of the top which was a pale blue tank top that showed off her flat stomach. She sighed as she slipped her fingers into her gloves and looked up as she heard a soft knock. Usagi got up stiffly her back still slightly sore and protesting against her movements. She soon gave up and sat on the bed her muscles aching.

"Come in." Usagi called and a slightly hesitant Shizune entered.

"Usagi-chan? Are you feeling better today?" Shizune asked. She was obviously worried about the younger girl. 'Usagi-chan looks so weak…I wonder what's going on.'

"I'm fine Nee-chan. I was just still tired from the journey here. I'm sure I'll be back to normal soon." Usagi said looking away from Shizune knowing that she would see through her lies. She forced herself to smile and turned to Shizune. "Ne Shizune…is there something you came here for?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sakura just arrived and she's waiting for you downstairs. She mentioned wanting to show you around the training grounds…But I don't think you should push yourself anymore. You look like you're not feeling well. Maybe you should take it easy and rest today." Shizune said nervously biting her thumbnail. Usagi's smile fell and she looked at her reflection in the mirror sadly.

"I guess I don't look my best do I?" Usagi said quietly sounding like she was talking more to herself then Shizune. She raised a hand to her pale cheek and held it thoughtfully.

"Well I'm definitely convinced that you're not feeling up to touring around today. So you get back into bed and I'll go tell Sakura and the others." Shizune nodded making up Usagi's mind for her. Usagi stared at Shizune bewildered and due to her weaken state could only comply as the medical ninja gently put Usagi into her bed and tucked her in like when she was younger. As Shizune was leaving Usagi's hand shot from under the covers and caught Shizune's startling her.

"Nee-chan…arigato…" Usagi mumble before sleep took hold and she lost her grip falling into a deep peaceful sleep. Shizune smiled gently and started to leave the room when she felt a drop fall on her shoulder. Looking up she found to her horror two large blood splatters staining the ceiling and she turned quickly to the sleeping girl but remembered never seeing any fresh wounds. 'Then where did all of this blood come from?' Shizune wondered looking between the stained ceiling and the peaceful blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Please read for this is partially the reason for such a short chapter.

Okay so some kind person brought the weird formatting to my attention and I apologize for it. I just gust a new HP with Windows Vista and the Microsoft word is completely different and I'm still trying to figure it out.

Second you may have noticed that the rating has gone up. This is because these characters are teenagers, and having been one myself not too long ago I know how um…hormonal they can be. Unless I was a freak of nature which is actually quite possible. Anyways this is my story and if I want them to do something then they probably will but not with too much graphic detail as I would be unable to write during giggle fits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!)xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another thing I want to let out is my outrage at the mean people who have been stealing the Naruto Shippuuden episode from dattebayo and posting them all over the place despite the sites protests and warnings. And now their failed attempts to reason with these people have forced them to permanently stop their fan subbing of the show. Thanks a lot you heartless thieves! Now I am force to wait the ungodly long time until it's aired in the US that is unless Cartoon Network drops Naruto too. (Please I beg of you not too!!). Though judging by the foul language and blood they probably will. TT Wahhhhh!

Fortunately this may turn out to be for the best as I won't be influenced by later episodes and will be able to come up with something more original then just inserting Usagi into the established story line and following said story. I get bored with writing those kinds of stories and get writers block as some of you who have read my previous works may have noticed.

That's all I got for now people! I might need some suggestions on where this story should turn but I can't read minds so REVIEW! XP


End file.
